Ownership
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/Jeff Hardy Pairing. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who are waiting for the second chapter to "Schooling Him,' don't worry it is coming. Up until know, I can honestly say I lost a bit of my knack for writing. But the blanks that my mind had drawn have ultimately led me here. I hope you enjoy. :)

-BGW

Title: Promiscuous Boy

Pairing: CM Punk & Jeff Hardy (because this couple is so damned epic!)

Setting: Takes place starting after Friday Night Smackdown, 6-26-2009.

Jeff stormed down the hallway toward the dressing room. Stopping in front the door he was in search of, he rolled his eyes & took a deep breath before barging in. "Punk!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, startling the other man. Punk just stared at the younger Hardy wide-eyed as he continued.

"What the fuck was that man? What the fuck is going on with all this emotional train-wreck, mind games shit? Are you sure you're not on any kind of drugs?!" Jeff was so loud, Punk could swear that the other wrestlers could hear him through the six walls down.

"You know... you can call me Phil... outside of the ring," Punk smirked in an attempt to lighten Jeff's mood.

"OK, _Phil_! Don't fuck with me dude, what's your deal?"

"My deal? I don't have a deal; just my desire to remain World Heavyweight Champion," Phil stated sarcastically.

Feeling his blood boil, Jeff slammed shut the locker room door & locked it. Phil noted the latter & stood up. Jeff turned his attention back to the straight-edge superstar & stalked slowly toward him. His eyes darkened as he took in the sight of Phil. He disgusted him! _'He talks abouts his desire to remain champion. Hmph! I should be the champion, not him!'_ Phil backed away as Jeff came closer to him, but he was suddenly stopped by the wall.

"J-Jeff?" Phil stuttered suddenly feeling his lungs constrict & his heart sink down into his stomach.

Jeff slammed his hands on the wall on the sides of Phil's head. He glared down into the olive colored eyes & smirked at the mixture of confusion & fear that lined the younger man's eyebrows. He thought back to earlier that night when Phil hit the GTS on Morrison. The look of anguish that plagued his features afterwards made Jeff wonder what was really going on with the young phoenix.

"So tell me, Phil, what was it like for you after you planted your finisher on Morrison? Did it make you feel good? Did it make you feel bad? Or were you just confused because you couldn't figure out what you'd just done?" Jeff asked, barely speaking above a whisper.

When Phil didn't answer, Jeff continued. "You see, I think that you're a little unsure of yourself as champion. I think the only reason you had the desire for the title is so that you could get a little closer... to _me_," Jeff smirked watching Phil's eyes widen as he reached down to stroke him through his shorts.

Phil bit his lip, but failed to stifle the wimper that managed to escape his lips. Jeff leaned in, pressing his lips to Phil's. He forced his tongue through, giving him access to explore Phil's sweetness with his tongue. & sweet is definitely how Phil tasted. Phil shifted under Jeff's touch as he gave in to the kiss. He groaned as Jeff began to undo the zipper of his shorts. Not breaking their kiss, Jeff managed to get Phil's shorts & boxers down to his ankles. Stepping on Phil's discarded bottoms, Jeff slowly lifted each of Phil's legs out of them.

Breaking the kiss, Jeff trailed his mouth down to nibble at Phil's neck while he released himself of his own bottoms. Wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, Jeff gently grinded himself against Phil's now fully hard cock. He cupped the ravenette's ass & began to caress it softly as Phil leaned down; moaning into Jeff's neck.

"Jeff...please," Phil whispered.

"Please what, dollbaby?" Jeff smirked.

"Take me, take me, ...please!"

Jeff smiled, he knew his accusations about Phil wanting to be closer to him were true. & if he was what Phil wanted, then he could pretend to play within Phil's little games for a little while longer. Seeing how desperate for his attention Phil was & to risk his popularity with the crowd in order to capture it was actually kind of cute. Slowly he lifted Phil up against the wall. Wrapping his legs around the older man's waist, he cried out in pain & ecstasy as Jeff thrust his full length through is entrance.

"Fuck! Phil you're so fucking tight!" Jeff screamed as he continued thrusting into his new playtoy.

Phil's response was a deep moan as Jeff took him. As much as he wanted to deny it, Jeff's accusations against him were indeed true. He'd been lusting after the sibling Hardy for quite some time, but hadn't known how to really capture his attention. By Jeff winning the ladder match against Edge at Extreme Rules, Phil saw that as the perfect opportunity to make his presence known.

Phil whimpered when he felt the hot burst of Jeff's seed spilling into him. He gasped loudly as Jeff thrust into one last time, hard & rough, before pulling out of him. Jeff placed Phil back onto his feet, but was quickly used as a crutch as Phil collasped onto his chest. Jeff chuckled looking down at Phil's sweat covered & illustrious face. He gently pushed the matter hair on his forehead back behind his ears. Lifting Phil, he laid him down on the couch. Phil still had a hard-on that needed to be tended to.

Phil gasped as he felt Jeff's lips kiss the slit of his cock. Smiling, Jeff continued to place teasing pecks over the tip, causing Phil to shiver in need. "Jeeeff, please... don't tease me, please." With that, Jeff lowered his mouth down Phil's hardened shaft. He suctioned Phil's cock hard & fast. He felt his own dick twitch at the pretty sounds that were coming from Phil. He reached down to grab his own erection when a thought popped into his head.

Phil whined when Jeff removed his mouth from him. He opened his mouth to protest when Jeff lowered his cock into his mouth. When Phil didn't immediately begin his performance, Jeff looked down to meet the olive gaze, "suck, like a good boy's supposed to." Obeying the demand, Phil began sucking Jeff's dick like the pro that he was. Jeff moaned in sheet pleasure at the feel of Phil's mouth on him. _'God this boy is cock-sucking genius!'_

As Phil continued his success on Jeff, Jeff leaned back down to take Phil's entirety into his mouth. Both Phil & Jeff sucked on each other like it was the last thing they'd ever do in life. Phil came fist, shooting his milkshake-like sweetness down Jeff's throat. Jeff felt himself on the brink of satisfaction & pulled his cock from Phil's mouth, allowing his seed to rain down, covering Phil's face.

Phil had his eyes shut tight, not wanting the sticky heat to enter his eyes. Jeff lifted himself up from Phil & stared won at him. He grinned at the sight before him. There was going to have to be a replay done of this somewhere down the line. Jeff went into the bathroom & wet a washcloth. He kneeled down & began wiping the cum from Phil's face. Phil's eyes opened as Jeff wiped what was around his eyes.

"That was so mean," Phil stated.

"Shut up, youngin', you liked it," Jeff laughed as he tossed the washcloth aside.

Phil blushed & buried his face in the crook of Jeff's neck. Jeff kissed at Phil's hair & strummed his fingers through the onyx colored locks. Jeff pulled himself up to sit on the couch, pulling Phil onto his lap. He grabbed Phil's face & brought his lips to his own in a deep, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jeff tightened his grip on Phil's face, his eyes darkening. Phil lifted his hands to cover Jeff's in an attempt to get the enigma to loosen his grip.

In a low, deep whisper Jeff spoke, "You may own that title, but_ I _own _you_. No matter what happens at The Bash, or even anything after that. You are mine, no one else's, all _mine_. Got it?"

"Y-Yes...," Phil panted, loving Jeff's sudden possesiveness.

"Good," Jeff responded, planting another kiss on Phil's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm disappointed because I realized in the first chapter that absolutely NONE of my edits got saved before it was posted! Grrr. So to clear things up this story is called 'Ownership' not 'Promiscuous Boy.' I'll be saving that title for something else. & grrrr at all those typos that were left!!! **

**Any who, here's chapter 2. & one more thing, WHAT ABOUT THE BASSSH! I see that Phillip's getting more & more heelish! Ha!!!!**

* * *

Jeff lead as Phil followed him to his rental car. They tossed their things in the trunk & got in to head to their hotel. Phil was staring straight ahead, & sitting upright. Jeff giggled noting the stiffness in Phil's posture.

"Relax, baby. You don't have to sit like that," Jeff teased.

Phil gave a faint smile & relaxed into his seat. He looked over at Jeff. _'His profile is so pretty!' _He thought. He turned his attention to the window as they pulled into a space in the hotel parking lot. Getting out, Jeff grabbed their bags & lead the way as Phil followed him to the elevator. Once inside Jeff dropped their bags & pushed feel against the mirrored wall, kissing him deeply. Phil gasped in both surprise & pleasure as Jeff's tongue played at his ring. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck as the charismatic enigma ground his erection against Phil's thigh.

"You know what I want baby?" Jeff purred.

"Mmmm?" mumbled against Jeff's cheek.

"I want you on your knees."

"Right now?!" Phil shrieked.

"Yes, now. What else could I have possibly meant?" Jeff chuckled.

"But-But, somebody could come in & see us," Phil said nervously.

Jeff chuckled, "you think that I care that someone could see us? I'd rather they come in & see us just so that they'd know who's property you are. "

"Jeff I-"

Before Phil could protest any further, Jeff grabbed him by the hair & shoved him down to his knees. He undid is belt & slid down his zipper revealing is pulsating member; which glistened with precum as he forced it into Phil's mouth. Phil gagged a bit at the force, but didn't move. He whined Jeff's name against the elder man's cock, but Jeff refused to remove it until the deed was done.

"I'm not letting you up until you do what is required of you at this time," Jeff said, voice low.

Giving in, Phil began a light suction on Jeff causing the Hardy to grab on to the rail & rest his head on the mirror. As Phil sucked harder, Jeff gently thrust into Phil's mouth. He shivered as Phil used his tongue ring to tease the underside of his shaft.

"Fuck, baby, so good... so fucking good!"

Phil smiled at the compliment & continued to suck until Jeff came splashing his essence down his throat. _'God, he tastes good'_ he thought as he swallowed all of Jeff; then licked him clean. Phil stood & Jeff zipped up his pants just as the elevator door opened. Phil was relieved when he noted that no one else was around. They stepped through the door & headed down the hall to Jeff's room. No sooner than Jeff closed the door behind him, he'd thrown Phil down to the bed & began pulling at his pants. Phil gasped as he felt the cool air of the hotel room strum across his now bare bottom. He was about to get up when Jeff's hand came down on his ass with a hard smack.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for?!" Phil screamed standing up to face Jeff.

Jeff just smirked & pushed him back down to the bed. Phil growled in anger as Jeff flipped him back over to his stomach & began striking his naked ass again. He tried to move his weight from the bed to the floor when Jeff pinned his wrists down to the bed. Jeff's smile grew wider as he brought he hand down a few more times.

"Jeff! Stop this, this... madness! Get off of me, please!"

Jeff roared with laughter at Phil's angry little hissy fit. Damn, he was so cute when he was upset. He let go of the younger man's wrists & watched him storm into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jeff fell back onto the bed laughing as he heard Phil slamming around various objects. Hearing it, Phil stormed out of the bathroom; eyes wide & his face covered in rage.

"What's the meaning of this, Jeffrey?! What is so funny? You think hurting me is funny? Do you get a kick out of smacking me down?! What the fuck!?" Phil seethed.

Jeff stopped laughing & stared up at Phil. A moment of silence passed through the room before Jeff started laughing again. This was going to be fun for him.

"Stop it! Just stop your stupid laughing!" Phil was screaming like a banshee at this point & Jeff figured that it was time to quiet his lover. He reached up, grabbing Phil by the hair, & pulled him down to lay face up across his lap. Phil was about to start again when Jeff covered his mouth with his. Jeff reached down to Phil's manhood & began to caress him to hardness. Phil moaned at the touch & arched into his partner's hand. Jeff palmed Phil's balls, caressing them gently as he slowly slid on top of Phil. Jeff broke the kiss & smiled down at Phil's pleasure struck features.

"Can I have you, sweetie?" Jeff asked leaning near Phil's ear.

"Mmm hmm," Phil panted.

"Then spread your legs for me, sugar," Jeff purred.

Phil did as he was told as Jeff slipped from his bottoms. Jeff gently bit down on Phil's lip ring as he entered Phil. Phil groaned feeling Jeff fill him completely. On instinct he wrapped his arms & legs around Jeff. Jeff placed butterfly kisses across Phil's forehead.

"You feel so good, precious. So warm & tight. Fuck! I love having your ass wrapped around my dick!"

"& I love having you inside of me, Jeff, oh God!" Phil shouted as Jeff hit is prostate perfectly.

Jeff reached between them & began to stroke at Phil's cock. The combination of Jeff being both inside him & jacking him was more than Phil could handle as he screamed Jeff's name as he came. It was only a few seconds later when Jeff followed, filling Phil's inside. Jeff waited a few seconds before he pulled out of Phil. He got up & grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom; he went back to Phil & wiped him clean. He placed a kiss on his navel as he lifted him a little to pull back the covers. Once they were settled into bed, Jeff pulled Phil closer & soon they were off to sleep; both with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

After The Bash....

Phil was shaking, shaking bad. & not because he was cold, but from fear of what Jeff might do to him. Jeff was supposed to win that match, but for some odd reason Phil couldn't let him beat him. _'Why didn't I just let him win the fucking match?! I should have just let him win. Oh God he's going to kill me!'_

Walking across various hallways, on different floors, of the hotel; Phil was trying his damnedest to avoid Jeff's fury. The way that he'd attacked him in the ring was ferocious, & Phil knew that it was real. He read the lines between Jeff's brows & had known instantly that the, now, purple haired male was not just putting on a show for the crowd. Weary of running in to Jeff inside of one of the elevators, Phil decided to take the stairs down to the lobby. He figured that Jeff would have probably been in the room by now, so there'd be no chance of him being downstairs.

Spotting a soda machine, he quickly slipped in four quarters & selected a bottle of Pepsi. Before he could have twisted the top off, his forehead connected with the machine. He didn't even get a chance to lift his hand to soothe the hurt before he felt himself being roughly grabbed by the hair & dragged into the nearest elevator. Once inside, the assailant lifted him to his feet & pushed him against the cold steel. Phil's eyes closed as he cried out in pain. Agony smeared his face as he slowly began to sink back down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest & sighed. The other man in the elevator knelt down, his lips so close to Phil's ear that his warm breath massaged at the piercing.

"Hi honey bun. Miss me at all? Hmm? Or were we trying to _avoid_ me? & for your sake, I'd hope that it's not the latter," Jeff said. His voice was deep, almost dark.

Phil looked up to see what he thought could have been the face of the devil. Jeff's eyes were piercing right through him! He watched closely as Jeff traced his fingers through his black hair. He opened his mouth to say something when his mouth was met with a hard smack. Just then, the elevator stopped. Jeff grinned evilly at Phil as he lifted the younger man up over his shoulder & carried him down the hall. Phil wanted to do nothing but kick & scream all the way down to their room; but he knew it would be no use.

Jeff was angry. & he was in trouble.

* * *

"Jeff, baby, please! I'm sorry! I'm _so _sorry, I know you were supposed to win but--"

Phil's pleas were stopped when Jeff covered his mouth with his hand. Pushing Phil down to the bed, Jeff laid across him; his entire body length pinning down his property. Jeff rested his mouth down on the back of his hand, his eyes glaring into Phil's. & with no success, Phil tried to wiggle free from Jeff's weight; but gave up when he felt Jeff pressing him further into the bed.

"You realize, lollipop, that you must be punished for your actions?" Jeff asked lifting his hand from Phil's mouth to his chin.

"Jeff, no! I--"

Jeff pressed his finger to Phil's nose, "I didn't say you could speak. Hmm, I wonder what I could do for your punishment."

Phil only whimpered as he shuddered under Jeff. Jeff realized & a grin slid across his face. He got up from & stood on the side of the bed. He chuckled as he left the bedside to search through his bag. Slowly sitting up, Phil watched with wide eyes as Jeff pulled out what looked to be a whip. He swallowed hard as Jeff pulled out some baby oil & smirked at him.

"Stand up," Jeff commanded as Phil looked up at him; the uncertainty in his eyes very evident.

Phil opened his mouth to say something, but Jeff held up a finger; silencing him instantly. No sooner than his feet touched the floor, Jeff was roughly stripping him naked. When he was completely undressed, Jeff turned the other man around & pushed him face down onto the bed. Picking up the whip, Jeff traced it from the back of Phil's neck down his lean back, stopping at his entrance.

Jeff snickered when he noticed the chill that ran down the younger man's spine. Phil felt tears come to his eyes, & clenched at the sheets, as he realized that Jeff was slowly pushing the whip inside of him. As Jeff gently thrust the object in & out of his prey; he used his other hand to release is dripping, red hard member. He stroked at his feverishly as he continued to assualt Phil, who was squirming & groaning on the bed.

Pulling the whip from inside of Phil, Jeff parted Phil's cheeks as he came; splashing his juices down the ravished vixen's hole. Phil gasped at the heat & whined Jeff's name. Jeff ignored him & popped the top on the baby oil. He poured out about half of the contents onto Phil's back, ass & thighs. He roughly massaged & scratched the liquid into his dame's skin, the groans of pain falling on deaf ears.

"Jeffy, please..."

"Ssh, Philly," Jeff purred.

"But Jeff--"

"Shut the fuck up, Brooks!" Jeff shouted picking up the whip & smacking it across his back.

Phil screamed at the top of his lungs as the whip made contact. From instinct he jumped from the bed & ran into the bathroom & slammed the door. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, Phil huddled himself in the bathtub. He jumped when he heard Jeff bang on the door. The feeling ran from his face as he realized that he hadn't locked the door.

Jeff slowly opened the door, & closed it behind him, locking it. Just like Phil, he didn't even bother turning on the light. He could hear Phil's snifles in the corner of the bathroom & grinned against the darkness. He quietly stepped into the bathtub & put his hand out in search of Phil. Finding Phil, he blindly grabbed a fistful of hair & brought him up so that their noses touched.

"Jeff, Jeff, baby, please. I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again, I promise. I promise, just please don't hurt me," Phil pleaded against Jeff's mouth.

Jeff responded by roughly kissing the straight-edge beauty, biting at his lip ring. Before Phil could do anything else, he was swiftly turned around; his face slamming against the bathroom wall. He let out a dry scream as he felt Jeff enter him with a force he'd never felt before. Jeff thrust deeply in & out of Phil. Phil was sure that Jeff was literally tearing him apart. He let his head fall back onto Jeff's chest as he was raped.

He felt Jeff's cheek touch his own as the enigma rested his head upon his. Jeff placed soft kisses along Phil's cheek & neck as he brought his hands around to jerk Phil to orgasm. Phil's hand found the sides of Jeff's thighs as his cum painted the shower wall in the dark. Jeff followed behind him, & came inside of Phil, purring the raven's name. Loving how it tasted on his tongue.

"If I were you, muffin, I'd think twice before I pulled something like that again. You hear me? Because you've obviously forgotten who's in charge between the two of us. You see, I can do _anything _to you that I need to in order to punish your for your mistakes. You're mine, remember? So I would suggest that in the future, you don't pull little stunts like that... again. Trust me, love muffin, the consequences won't be in your favor," Jeff said as he nipped at Phil's ear.

He slowly pulled from Phil & stepped out of the stall to turn on the light. He noted the whip marking on Phil's back as his lover's body slumped against the shower wall; his forehead resting against his own essence. Jeff sat up on the sink, admiring how delectable Phil looked covered in sweat, oil, & flushed skin. He frowned a little when he noticed the blood seeping from Phil's ass, but kept his position. There was no need to go soft now.

Phil looked over at Jeff with his exposed eye then looked to the ground. He attempted to stand, but failed. He let out a failed groan & sighed against the cold wall. Jeff revealed a crooked grin before he place the stop-plug on the drain & ran the warm water. He grabbed a washcloth & doused it with some body wash. Pulling Phil's frame from against the wall; he quickly cleaned him up & wrapped him in a towel.

He carried him back to the room & laid him on the bed. Kissing the top of his head, Jeff whispered, "I love you, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil awoke the next morning to find Jeff staring out of the window. His arms were folded, the wind dancing through his dyed hair. He tried to flip himself on to his back, but to no avail; the pain was too deep. Jeff had went too far with him; hell, he couldn't believe that Jeff would have done something so sinister just to prove that he was the dominant male in their relationship.

Phil knew that, & he respected & loved it. He didn't mind being Jeff's. He adored being Jeff's. But after Jeff's actions last night he wasn't so sure if he wanted this to continue. Jeff heard him stir & sighed to himself. He felt bad for what he'd done to Phil. Even if Phil had taken his championship, again, it still wasn't enough of a reason to hurt him as he did. He just wondered if his actions last night would be Phil's last straw.

He turned his head over his shoulder to see his kitten trying to make himself comfortable. Jeff winced at the small mewling sounds coming from the bad. Taking in a deep breath, he walked over to the bed. Using he back of his fingers, he began to caress Phil's pretty face. Phil turned his head to face Jeff, his eyes were tired & Jeff could read the hurt in them.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I shouldn't have hurt you the way that I did. I just got really angry & I took it too far. I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I love you so much, I still can't believe that I did it. Shit, I haven't even slept yet because I can't keep it out of my head," Jeff confessed.

"Jeff, I don't know if I want to do this anymore. I love you & all, but I don't know if I can take another episode like that in the future," Phil said looking away from Jeff.

"You won't take another episode like that, princess. I'd be a sleepless zombie if I let something like that happen again. Honey bun, I don;t want to lose you," Jeff was holding tightly to Phil's hands while resting his head on the pillow next to his lover's.

"Jeff--"

"Phillip, you're not going anywhere. I promise not to hurt you like that again. I mean that," Jeff said firmly as he leaned in to peck Phil's lips.

Phil let out a deep breath. He should have known that it would not have been easy to break free of Jeff's hold on him. The only thing he could do now was see what would happen to them now.

* * *

*****OK, I know, this chapter is suuuuuper short. But after I read that last chapter again; even I was a little mad at Jeff. Anyway, I had to have a little chat with my newly acquired Jeff muse & tell him about himself. I made him feel bad so he _had _to apologize to Philly. So Jeff promised to behave, at least behave enough ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!_

_Go on tell me that you're better and you'd rather just for get that things have gone so far,  
Yeah tell that me that you're better and you rather just forget that things have gone too far_

_Whoa!_

_You're all I see Sink into me, sharpen your teeth,  
Sink into me, SINK IN TO ME(sink in, sink in)_

_Well I'd like to see our roles reversed  
To watch you hang on every word,  
I'd like to see you have your way_

_I keep my grammar well rehearsed  
Correct each stutter every slur  
Come on have your way with me_

_Now tell me that you're better  
And you'd rather just forget that things have gone so far  
You tell me that your better and you rather just forget that things have gone too far_

The music blasted loudly as Phil ran the treadmill. As much as he tried to use the music to drown out the thoughts of his lover, he couldn't. Sure, Jeff had apologized for his actions, but what did he mean when he said that he wasn't going anywhere? As far as he was concerned, he could do what he wanted. But what did he want? Did he really want to leave Jeff? Or was he scared to leave Jeff?

Phil shrugged it off & continued to jog. He didn't notice that someone else had slipped into the gym. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze on his back & froze. As far as he knew, he was alone & the windows were closed. Not to mention that one of the trainers had already told him that the air conditioning was on the fritz. He was about to restart his run when his waist was grabbed from behind. Panicking, he tried to fight his way from the other person's grasp when he was turned around to come face to face with none other than Jeff.

"Sorry sunshine, I didn't mean to scare you," Jeff chuckled pulling Phil in for a hug.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me!" Phil gasped out.

"I sorry," Jeff teased poking out his bottom lip. "What can I do to make it up to you, apple pie?"

Phil smiled, Jeff's little pet names always made him blush. "You can start by buying me lunch at Tropical Smoothie!"

Jeff giggled, "OK, Tropical Smoothie it is. But first, let's get you cleaned up."

Phil didn't miss the sparkle in Jeff's eyes as he dragged him back to their room.

*******

"Jeff, how am I suppose to shower & get clean when you keep trying to seduce me?"

"Oh hush, like you don't like it when I seduce you," Jeff purred as he traced kisses along the back of Phil's neck.

Phil sighed & attempted to keep washing as Jeff continued to touch & place kisses all over him. Jeff trailed kisses down his spine. He knelt down on one knee as he traced his tongue over the skin of Phil's butt. Phil attempted to stifle the moan that hid deep in his throat, but couldn't resist the shiver that came over him. Grinning, Jeff pushed forward on his lover's back as he slid his tongue inside of him. Phil moaned Jeff's name as his hands sprawled out on the shower wall. He shook his head wildly under the shower head as the water overtook him.

Jeff continued to fuck Phil with his tongue, growing harder by the second at his beau's response to his action. He gently bit down on one of his ass cheeks as he pulled his tongue from him. Standing, he positioned himself behind Phil. Grabbing his hips, Jeff thrust his entirety into Phil, causing him to cry out Jeff's name.

"Jeff, please, fassss....faster!"

Not one to disappoint, Jeff took Phil both faster & deeper. He grabbed Phil's hair & brought him back towrads him, biting at his ear.

"Feel good baby?" He whispered.

"Y-Yes!" Phil panted, "Jeff, I want... I wanna see you."

That's all he needed to hear before he pulled himself from the younger man & pressed the raven against the shower wall. Lifting him, he gently lowered Phil back down onto his cock. He looked up into Phil's eyes & smiled seeing both the love & the lust in them. Palming Jeff's cheeks, Phil leaned down & gave him a deep, passionate kiss. He whimpered as his member twitched in pain, needing release. Lips never leaving Jeff's he reached down & stroked himself feverishly.

"Jeeefff," he whimpered against the other man's mouth.

Jeff gently sucked at Phil's lip ring as he felt himself on the brink of release. He moaned Phil's name as he spilled his seed deep inside his prince. Phil wasn't too far behind, splashing his seed all over his & Jeff's stomachs. He collapsed against Jeff's shoulder as he felt himself being placed back on the shower floor.

"Maybe we should get showered up before the water gets any colder," Jeff chuckled.

Phil just giggled & began washing the both of them.

********

"Hey princess, we're going to Cameron for a few days. We're leaving Wednesday night," Jeff stated changing into his pajamas.

"How am I going to Cameron? I'm not supposed to get my time off until next month," Phil said not looking up from his video game.

"Well, Vince said that I needed to take some time off. So I told him that I wasn't going anywhere without taking you with me."

"Oh, OK."

"I said we're leaving Wednesday night," Jeff reiterated.

"I heard you."

"Phil, it will be Wednesday morning in another hour. You should start getting your stuff together now. I don't want you waiting til the last minute to be ready to leave," Jeff said firmly.

"Well, I don't keep a whole bunch of shit with me that I'd need to pack up this early for. I'm not you, ... fucking diva."

Jeff cocked his brow & walked over to Phil. Standing in front of the tv, he glared down at Phil who was trying to look past him to finish his game. Dropping the controller & throwing up his hands Phil got up & stomped over to his bags.

"Stop throwing a tantrum & just do it brat!" Jeff yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

Phil turned around & glared at him._ 'I'm not the brat' _he thought. He gathered all of his things sloppily into his roll away & sat back down on the bed. He went to reach for his controller, but Jeff grabbed it before he could. Phil huffed & stared up at Jeff.

"You're not playing with this anymore tonight. Go to bed," Jeff commanded, flicking off the tv.

"No," Phil grumbled.

"What do you mean 'no?' Since when do you tell _me_, 'no?'"

The fire that seemed to ignite in Jeff's emeralds made Phil slowly scoot himself to the headboard. Pushing his hair back he leaned against the pillow as Jeff walked over to him. His breathing sped up when Jeff placed one hand on the bed & the other on the small dresser, his forehead against Phil's. Phil bit his bottom lip & attempted to slide away from Jeff. However, Jeff wasn't going to allow that. He grabbed Phil's arms & pinned him down.

"I suggest that you keep all your pissy little comments to yourself from now on. Furthermore, I'd refrain from telling me 'no' again. Keep in mind of how this here works," Jeff winked as he released Phil.

Phil didn't move for a few minutes before he crawled under the sheets. _'I hope being in Cameron will be pleasant. Maybe him having some time at home will loosen him up a bit. I mean jeez, I know I'm his, but damn!'_

"You'd better be sleeping over there," Jeff said.

Phil just sucked his teeth & closed his eyes. _'God! This is getting ridiculous. I'm his lover, not his child!'_ He drifted off to sleep, hoping that Jeff would relax some. If he couldn't, it may just be time for Phil to call it quits.


	6. Chapter 6

'Raaawwwwwr!" Shannon came up behind Jeff screaming.

"What the hell dude? You could give someone a heart attack!" Jeff giggled punching his friend in the shoulder.

"It's what I do best ya'know? So how long ya gonna be home, bro?"

"Just until Sunday. Punkers can't stay on break that long, 'specially since he's not supposed to have time off until next month," Jeff stated.

"So how's things with you two anyway? That's a sweet lil' piece of ass you got there, Hardy," Shannon teased.

"Ha, don't I know it," Jeff smirked.

Jeff eyed Phil as he played Street Fighter with Gregory. He looked so cute in his wife-beater & basketball shorts; his long white socks traveling up the length of his lean legs. He had his hair brushed up into a ponytail that sat atop his head with various strands feathering his face.

"He seems like he's good for you, ya'know? Don't screw it up, dude," Shannon warned his friend.

"What do you mean? How would I screw it up?!"

"'Cause I _know _you. I know how possessive n' shit you can get. Think about it, that's how you & Evan ended up breaking up, right?"

Jeff thought back to his relationship with Evan. He'd gotten so overprotective of the kid that he completely pushed the other man away, for good. He sighed as he refelcted on his & Phil's relationship. He was pretty much going down that same path as he had with Evan. The thing was, he couldn't help it. He was very protective of his possessions; & Phil was his _possession_. Jeff rolled his eyes & sat back in his chair thinking that he would just have to see what happened.

*******

"Jeff! What the fuck?!" Phil cried cupping his cheek.

"What were you doing out there with Kimo?!" Jeff screamed.

"We weren't doing anything! We were just talking for Christ's sake. You didn't have to slap me for that!"

"I doubt that the only thing you two were doing out there was_ talking_. I know how Kimo is, he's quite a charmer. Furthermore, I know how easy you are to fall for that same charm," Jeff said punching the wall in his room.

Phil stared at him wide-eyed. "Easy to fall for charm? What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Hmm, it means just what I said. Think about it: Elijah, Ken, & Teddy. All any of them had to do was sweet talk you before they had you spread eagle in front of them. Hell, you were still with Ken when Teddy came along!"

Phil felt his eyes watering. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to keep from crying. Here he was in his lover's house, in his room; & he was basically being called an easy little slut. Jeff immediately regretted what he'd said as he saw the tears fall from Phil's eyes. _'Damnit!' _He walked over to Phil & tried to apologize, but the younger man just screamed at him to _'fuck off'_ & pushed him away.

Jeff fell back sitting on the edge of the bed as Phil stormed downstairs. Jeff waited about twenty minutes before he went downstairs after Phil. He was curled up on the couch embracing one of the decorative pillows. _'Nice going, Jeff' _he thought to himself. He went over to the closet & pulled out a blanket. He gently placed it over Phil & slid underneath it with him. He felt his teary eyed beau's body stiffen as he embraced him from behind. Squeezing him tighter, he placed his lips to the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, sugar. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean them; I was just angry."

"You seem to say a lot of things you 'shouldn't have said' when you're _angry_. & you do mean them, you know you do," Phil responded turning towards Jeff. "Every time you get mad at me you say the most evil things to me. I never do anything to deserve to hear such things come from your mouth. As much as I love you, & as much as you claim to love me; words like those should never cross your lips. I'm honestly wondering why I am even with you, & why I stick around to put up with your shit."

"Baby, I--"

"Jeff, I'm tired. I've been nothing but loving to you. & I've been faithful, too! My eyes have never wandered to any other man for as long as we have been together. Even with the physical punishments that I have endured since I've been with you; I've stayed true to us, to you."

"Philly--"

"I don't need this shit, Jeffrey. In the morning, I'm leaving. There's nothing that you can say now to make me stay here with you. There will be no way I'm going to be on a vacation & be miserable. So goodnight, Jeff."

Phil turned his back again to Jeff & drifted off to sleep. Sighing, Jeff got up from the couch & headed up to his bedroom. Crawling under the sheets, he bgan to sob. _'Look what you've done you idiot! You are so fucking stupid! ... but just maybe, in the morning you can make things better.' _Jeff rubbed his temple, he'd give Phil the night to settle down some & in the morning, he'd do what he could to get him to stay. Jeff smiled at the little bit of hope in his heart before he drifted to sleep.

********

Jeff awoke the next morning & took a quick shower. After he got dressed he slowly walked down the steps. He looked down on the couch & frowned, Phil wasn't there. He went back upstairs & looked in the guest room, Phil's belongings were gone. Placing his face in his hands, Jeff screamed aloud. _'He didn't even say goodbye before he left.'_

He picked up the phone & began to dial Phil's cell; but he was met with the answering machine. As the message played, he thought about just hanging up. The tears welled up in his eyes as he listened to his lover's voice, he missed him already.

-Beep-

"Phil, ... I don't know how I can make things up to you. But, .... I can't be without you in my life. Philly, ... I need you."


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been a week since Jeff came back on the road from Cameron, but Phil hadn't spoken a word to him. Except for when they had to be in a match together, or against each other, was the only time he saw, & spoke with Jeff. & even then, they only spoke about what spots they were going to do.

It pained Jeff to see Phil purposely ignoring him. Even more so, it made him angrier each day. Jeff always got what he wanted; & the fact that he didn't have Phil was eating away at his sanity. He found himself snapping at any, & everyone. The pettiest things were becoming an annoyance to him. His attitude became so crazy that Vince threatened to fire the charismatic enigma if he didn't straighten up. When word of that got around, Matt decided that it was time to step in.

"Will you just stop being stubborn & talk to him! Shit, tell him how you feel, that you're sorry, & that you'll cool your fucking jets!" Matt yelled trying to get some sense into his younger brother's head.

"It's not that easy, Matt! He doesn't want to talk to me! Every time he sees me coming he turns the other way!" Jeff ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Look, Jeff, you've got to learn to relax some if you want to get him back & keep him. You can't keep abusing & accusing him if you want him to be there for the rest of your life. Phil's a good boy, sure he fucked up that one time while he was with Ken; but that doesn't mean he'd do it to you. & apart from that, he does anything that you want, & need him to do. You can't ask for any more than that in a partner, ya'know?"

Jeff leaned back against the wall as he thought of Matt's words. Phil deserved better than what he'd been giving him. Hell, Phil deserved better than _him_. But he didn't want Phil to have anyone else but _him_. So Jeff sat down with Matt to come up with a plan to get Phil back into his corner.

*********

Phil sat in his dressing room removing his wrestling tape. He'd just had a dark match with Oscar & was pretty beat. He wanted nothing more than to just hop in the shower & head back to the hotel room & cover himself in blankets. He quickly shed his wrestling trunks & boots & stepped into the stall. As the warm water caressed his skin, he thought about Jeff. He'd noticed that torture the elder man seemed to have been going through ever since he left him in Cameron. He'd even heard the rumor that Jeff would possibly be fired.

Phil took in a deep breath as he lathered himself & washed his hair. After he towled himself dry, he wrapped it around his waist & stepped back into the dressing room. His heart stopped as he froze in his place at the sight before him. There he was, Jeff Hardy, standing in front of him with a bouquet of both white, & pink roses. His hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail & he was wearing a nice, pink button down shirt & dark grey slacks. Phil eyed the man before him, not a word being able to escape his lips.

"I know you weren't expecting to see me in here, ... but I wanted to see you; I needed to see you," Jeff smiled.

"Jeff--"

"Philly, I love you so, so much. I know I'm a jerk & an asshole & I know that I don't deserve you. But sweet-face, I want you so bad, & I _need_ you even more than that. I know that I have to change my ways, & I will for you. I can't promise you that it will be tomorrow, or even next week; but I'll work on it. I want you to be with me," Jeff pleaded.

Jeff laid the roses down on the bench & walked over to Phil. He traced his finger along Phil's cheek. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waist & pulled him closer to himself. He gently rubbed his forehead against Phil's & smiled weakly when he felt the other man's body relax into him. Phil returned Jeff's embrace & buried his face in the crook of his neck._ 'New cologne? Damn he smells so good.' _Phil sighed not really knowing what to do with Jeff here. Sure he missed him, but did he miss him enough to take him back? & right now at that?

********

One month had passed since Phil & Jeff got back together. When it came to the bedroom, Jeff was still the same dominating presence that he'd always been. But as far as the actual relationship itself, Jeff was much more relaxed. & Phil was much happier being with him.

"Oh Phillip...," Jeff cooed.

"Yea babe?" Phil cocked his brow suspiciously at the devious grin on Jeff's face.

"Come here for a second."

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you've go that 'I'm up to something' look on your face," Phil giggled.

"Well maybe I am," Jeff snickered as he crawled up onto Phil's lap.

Lifting up Phil's t-shirt, Jeff placed sweet kisses across his chest causing him to giggle madly. "Jeff, that tickles, stop it."

"You don't really want me to stop," Jeff defended.

"Mmmm, Jeff--"

Phil was quickly cut off by Jeff's mouth as he lunged his tongue into the vixen's sweetness. Jeff hit the latch on the side of the chair, allowing it to recline. Jeff then trailed kisses across Phil's neck & face.

"Can I have you, baby? Hmm?" Jeff purred.

"Y-Yes," Phil gasped.

"I want you so bad right now baby, I really do."

"Then t-take me..."

That was all Jeff needed to hear before he was undoing Phil's belt, then sliding off his jeans. He damn near ripped off Phil's boxers as Phil was trying to undo his own clothing as well. Phil wrapped both his arms, & legs, around Jeff as the extreme enigma shoved himself roughly into Phil; whimpering at the warm tightness of his prince.

He reached in between them & gently stroked Phil's cock as he thrust deep inside of Phil. Phil, moaning with sheer pleasure, cupped Jeff's face as the electric current he received from Jeff trailed through his insides. Using his other hand, Jeff gently caressed Phil's thighs, gently tickling him in the process.

Phil came first whining Jeff's name. The tightening sensation Jeff received as a result caused his own orgasm, almost spilling his entire being into his lover's cavern. He collapsed onto Phil, burying his face deep into Phil's neck, gently biting & licking at the skin.

"Baby, I love you," Jeff cooed.

"I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

*** 6 months later ***

The last six months had been like a cool breeze to Phil. His relationship with Jeff had really flourished into something more. So much more that he was now wearing the gold wedding band with the word, _'Jeff's_,' engraved on the inside. In Phil's mind, things couldn't have been better between the two of them.

******

It was going on 3 A.M., Phil had spent the night out hanging with some of his old gang from Chicago while they were in town. At the last minute he remembered that Jeff had told him to either call, or text, him to ensure that everything was going alright. _'Shit! Well, it's no point to text, or call, him now since I'm only ten minutes away from the house. Besides, once I go in & he sees that I'm alright, he won't have much to worry about.'_

Phil pulled in to the driveway to find that Jeff was sitting outside on the porch smoking a cigarette. _'Eugh' _Phil groaned as he watched his lover place the filter back to his lips. He hated that he smoked, it was the only imperfection of Jeff that he couldn't make himself tolerate.

"Why are you doing that?" Phil questioned as he stood over Jeff's still form.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jeff asked, ignoring Phil's question.

"I was out with Joe & the guys. We went out a couple bars &--"

"Didn't I fucking tell you to call me? Text me even so that I know where you are, & also so that I know that you are OK?!" Jeff snapped.

"Yea, but--"

"But what?! Did you even check your phone? I texted & called you several times because I was worried that something fucking happened to your ass!" Jeff screamed as he stood facing Phil.

"N-No, I didn't check my phone at all. Baby, I'm--"

Phil's protest was cut short when Jeff backhanded him across the face. Phil cupped his cheek as he backed away from Jeff. Tears began to form in his eyes as the other man raised his hand to slap him again. This time, Phil fell to the cold pavement of the sidewalk.

"Jeff! Please, don't--"

Jeff grabbed Phil's dark locks & dragged him into the house, dropping Phil to the floor & slamming the door behind him. Phil bit his lip as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to get himself off the floor, but was quickly stopped by Jeff's weight coming down on his back.

"Don't you ever pull some stupid shit like that ever again you little bitch!" Jeff screamed, grabbing a fistful of Phil's hair & flipping him onto his back. He glared down at Phil, whose face was stained with tears & the red marks of Jeff's hand prints.

Phil said nothing. He just reached his hands up in an attempt to get Jeff's fingers unlocked from his hair. But Jeff on grabbed tighter causing Phil to cry out in pain. He started to writhe under Jeff hoping to get him to crawl off of him. But that didn't work either.

"Jeffy, I'm sorry," Phil cried. "It won't happen again, I promise!"

"You're damned right it won't! Now get your ass up & get showered. I don't want you sleeping in my bed with this evening still on you."

Phil slowly got himself & ran up the stairs to their bedroom. He slowly undressed & threw his clothes into the hamper. He turned on the water & stepped into the shower. He just stood under the water, hugging himself as he sobbed softly. _'What the hell was all that for? Why the fuck did he hit me?! He isn't supposed to hit me! I'm his fucking husband! Oh God, please, I hope he's not going back to his old ways...no, please don't let him!'_

Phil stepped out of the shower & looked into the mirror. He examined the marks that covered his face. How the hell was he going to explain that to anyone? Phil wiped away the tears that still formed in his eyes & headed back out to the bedroom. Jeff was sitting on the bed flipping through the channels; he didn't even look away when Phil laid down next to him under the covers. Turning his back to Jeff, Phil tried to close his eyes. He replayed the events of earlier back in his head & began to sob again softly. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to quiet his cries; but failed at doing so.

"Phillip, hush..." Jeff said.

Phil just pulled the covers over his head & flipped on to his stomach. He couldn't help that he was crying, but he bit his lip to stifle the noise as best he could. Sighing, Jeff flipped off the tv & pulled the covers from Phil's head. Phil flinched & braced himself to be hit again. But Jeff didn't hit him, he just pulled him closer to him & embraced him.

Jeff kissed at the red marks that covered Phil's face. He then wiped away the remaing tears that outlined Phil's eyes. Not saying a word, he kissed Phil's lips & flipped the lights off.

*******

Phil woke up feeling pretty groggy. His eyes burned from the crying & his face still stung. He sat up & looked next to him; Jeff wasn't in the bed with him. He sighed & fell back onto the pillow. He grabbed the remote & began to flip through the channels. He didn't plan to do anything after last night, he just wanted to relax inside all day in order to collect himself.

He flipped the channels until he came across some early morning cartoons. He tossed the remote to the side & just stared at the screen. He didn't really know what he was watching, but he didn't care; the sound was pretty soothing to him. He flipped over to his side & curled up with a pillow. He was so deep into the television that he didn't even hear Jeff come up the stairs.

"I made you breakfast, princess. You should put something on & come on downstairs," Jeff stated.

Phil just nodded & slowly crawled from under the covers. He slowly slid on a pair of boxers, & pulled a t-shirt over his head. He followed Jeff down the stairs to the kitchen & sat down quietly at the table. He gave a weak smile as Jeff placed a plate in front of him, then sat down next to him.

Jeff just watched Phil closely as he ate his breakfast. He studied the marks on Phil's face & began to feel even worse than he did while he watched him sleep earlier in the morning. He gently reached out to trace the marks with his fingers, wincing when Phil flinched at his touch. He began to rub his fingers though the raven tresses & noted that Phil's breathing became heavier.

"Philly, I don't know what else to say other than sorry. I don't know what came over me last night, I really don't," Jeff said calmly.

Phil just looked over at Jeff, who was staring blankly at the table. He ran his fingers through his hair & sighed. As mad at Jeff as he was, & as hurt as he felt; he wasn't in the mood for this conversation. He just wanted to relax all day & forget about.

"Lovebug, I--"

"Jeff,... I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"But babe, we should talk ab--"

"No honey,... just no," Phil stated putting his hands up.

Jeff sighed in defeat, "OK, sweetie."

*********

After watching hours of tv in between naps, Phil got up to take another shower. Once he got out, he decided to put on some running shoes & a pair of basketball shorts. The sun was going down, so he figured that it'd be a great time to go jogging. He placed his ear phones in & turned up the volume on his ipod.

As he locked the door behind him, he noticed that Jeff's car was gone. He shrugged it off & headed down the street. As Amel Larriuex's, 'Mountain Of When' [**A/N**YEEESSSSS, he is listening that in this story. It's just so fitting for him right now. & if you haven't heard this beautiful song, download it!!!] blasted into his ears, Phil thought about what happened with Jeff the previous night. He also thought back to the beginning of their relationship & all of the drama that occured then.

He couldn't understand what made Jeff go back to his old ways so quickly. Their relationship had been going so well, hell, they were fucking married now! They were wearing each others rings! Everything was supposed to remain perfect after that. For fucks sake, things weren't supposed to change after they said their vows. Or were they? Did Jeff feel that now that they were married he was allowed to go back to his old ways in order to maintain his control over him?

The questions played at Phil's brain as he rounded the corner. He was so confused. If this happened again, how was he going to leave Jeff? It was easier when they were just dating to leave, but the legal bond that they had now might be a bit more difficult.

Phil sighed & stopped inside the Tropical Smoothie. After he sipped on it for a little while, he headed back home. As he got closer, he could see that Jeff's car was back in the driveway. He pulled his phone from his pocket & noticed that Jeff had called him... twice.

"Shit!" He cursed as he paced up the driveway. _'I hope he doesn't have an attitude. I can't take him right now if he does.' _He opened up the door to find that Jeff was sitting on the stairwell.

"Hey babe," Phil said as he closed the door.

"...Hey. Why didn't you answer when I called?" Jeff question.

_'Here we go again...'_


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeff, please, I don't want to argue. I just went out for a jog & I didn't feel my phone vibrate is all," Phil explained backing towards the front door.

"_'You didn't feel it vibrate_," Jeff taunted, moving closer to Phil.

Phil swallowed hard as Jeff got closer to him. He whimpered as he was completely backed up against the door, Jeff's arm stretched out next to his head. Jeff got nose to nose with Phil. Phil looked up in to his husband's eyes, the anger in them apparent. He tried to move away, but Jeff pressed his chest against his so that he stayed in place.

"Jeff, please, I need to go take a shower."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me, lovebug? What's the matter?" Jeff smirked.

"N-Nothing, I just want to take a shower. I'm sweaty & sticky, & I--"

Phil was again stopped short when Jeff bit behind his ear. As Jeff sank his teeth in, Phil struggled against him to break himself from the bite. He screamed & pushed against Jeff, but the older man didn't seem to budge.

"Jeff, let go of me! Get off! Get off! Get off!"

"Get off you? You want me to get off of you Philly bear? I don't think so," Jeff growled as he shoved Phil to his knees. "You know what baby-face? I don't think you get this marriage thing. You are to tell me where you are going at all times, & you are to answer each time I call you. You see, I need to be able to keep up with you; to make sure that not only are you alright, but to also make sure you are staying out of trouble."

"Jeff--"

"You know what is in engraved on the inside of your ring? Of course you do; it reads, '_Jeff's_.' You know what that means? Of course you do; it means you're _mine_." Jeff said getting right in Phil's face.

"That doesn't mean you have to assault me," Phil murmured.

"Excuse you? What did you say?"

"I said, 'that doesn't mean you have to assault me!'" Phil screamed standing up, causing the enigmatic superstar to back up.

"Phillip--"

"Where the hell do you get off putting your hands one me! You promised me that you'd change that way about you for me! You promised, Jeff! What's changed you now? Is it because I married you, Jeff?!"

"Phil--"

"Because when we got married, that wasn't me giving you permission to hurt, & control, me again! Fuck Jeff, I'm your got damned husband for fucking sake! I'm not an object, or some piece of fucking property!"

"Princess, please--"

"That's it Jeff, I gotta go! I can't take this, I won't! I just can't do this here," Phil shook his head & threw his hands up & sped past Jeff up to their bedroom. He grabbed a duffel bag & started throwing some of his belongings into it.

"Sweetheart, where are you--"

"I'm going to stay at Scott's for a while. I'm not having this, Jeff, I'm just not! & don't call me either. When I'm ready to deal with you, I'll think about calling you!" Phil screamed as he threw his bag over his shoulder, running down the stairs & out the door.

"Phil!" Jeff called after him.

But it was too late, Phil had hopped in his car & headed down the street. Jeff stood on the porch looking after Phil. He kicked over one of the plants that decorated the area & fell back into one of the chairs. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why do I keep fucking up with him? He even gave me another chance the first fucking time. Hell, he fucking married my stupid ass! Eugh, what am I going to do? I miss him already...'_

Before he even realized, the tears flowed from Jeff's eyes. He placed his fingers to his chin, rubbing at his beard. _'I've probably lost him forever...'_


	10. Chapter 10

**{A/N: Scott = Colt Cabana}**

"So what are you going to do, Phil? Are you going to stay with him?" Scott asked taking a sip of his water.

"I don't even know. My brain's screaming at me to leave him, & to do it for good this time. But my heart loves him so much. I just don't understand, Scott; we were doing so well for such a long time. & it's like he just snapped!" Phil explained as he absent mindedly twirled his wrists.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that you should just go ahead & get a divorce. I mean, why stay & let things get seemingly good only for them to get bad again? I don't see you being happy living a life like that, little bear."

"I know, but it's still a hard thing to decide. Like, I want to be with him, & love him; but then at the same time, I'm afraid of just being miserable all of the time. Or even spending some of the time looking over my shoulder because I don't know when he'll snap."

Phil sighed & sat back into his chair. He'd been staying with Scott for two months now & he had yet to call, or talk to Jeff. Whenever he saw Jeff in the ring, or backstage, he kept is expression as neutral as possible. He didn't want anyone reading the hurt, & confusion, that he really felt inside of him. He could see that Jeff was hurting, too. He just wasn't his bubbly self as he normally was with the other guys. Normally Jeff would go out to the bars with the guys after the shows, but ever since Phil left; Jeff would just hit the showers & head back to his hotel.

It hurt Phil to see Jeff this way. It was times like that when he realized how much Jeff really did love him. He just wished that Jeff wouldn't act out the way that he did. Phil sighed as he thought about Jeff, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Scott noticed & cradled his good friend. Scott hated seeing Phil this way, & knowing how much he loved Jeff, secretly hoped that things would turn for the better... in Phil's favor.

-Meanwhile-

Jeff was a emotional wreck. He missed Phillip so much. But at the same time, he figured that it would be in Phil's best interest if he just laid low for a while. Any kind of peer pressure that he could use to persuade Phil back into his arms could possibly push his little princess further away from him. But this time he'd really done it, he wasn't even sure if Phil would even call him at some point to where they could maybe work things out.

He sighed & got ready to head to the gym. Finding a lone treadmill in the corner, plugged his earphones into his ears & flipped his ipod on. Once he found the perfect setting, he closed his eyes & began jogging. As soon as he closed his eyes, the image of Phil's elegant face showed upon his eyelids.

_Well cross my heart and hope to  
I'm lyin' just to keep you here  
So reckless, oh (so reckless)  
so thoughtless (so thoughtless),  
so jealous  
I could care less  
Cross my heart and hope to  
I'm lyin' just to keep you here  
(so reckless)  
Well I'll keep you here  
(so thoughtless)  
I...  
(I could care less)_

_Well cross my heart and hope to...  
I'm lyin' just to keep you here  
I'll keep you here  
I'll keep you here_

Jeff's eyes opened, realizing that tears began to fall. He quickly wiped them away & continued on the tread. When his legs started to feel a little less than sturdy he pulled himself away from the machine & headed for the showers. Letting the warmth run down his skin for a few moments, he quickly lathered up & got out to dress himself. No sooner than he'd stepped out the stall, his movements were halted.

******

Jeff stared blankly into olive colored eyes. The same eyes that failed in attempt to shy away from the emerald green ones. There was an awkward silence between the two, the only sounds being each others nervously erratic breathing. Without even thinking Jeff walked over to Phil & hugged him. The younger man's body was so warm against his, & how he missed having him so close. Reluctantly, Phil hugged Jeff back, allowing his head to rest on the rainbow-haired warrior's shoulder.

"I miss you so much..." Jeff whispered, rubbing Phil's back.

Phil said nothing, he simply sank further into Jeff's embrace. He had to admit that he missed the way Jeff cradled him. It had been so long since he'd been around Jeff, not that he even expected to run in to him at the gym. Part of him was glad that he did, while the other part raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect to see me?" Jeff asked pulling away from Phil.

"No..." Phil whispered looking down to the ground.

Jeff gave a faint smile & began to get dressed. He grabbed his bag, heading toward the door. But before he made it, he turned around & walked back over to Phil; capturing his mouth with his own. Phil gasped in shock, but kissed Jeff back willingly. _'His lips are seem so much softer.'_ As quick as the kiss began, it ended. Jeff ran his thumb over Phil's cheek, kissing it lightly before he left the gym locker room. Phil reached a hand to his face, caressing the spot Jeff had touched. He sat down on the nearby bench for a few minutes, contemplating what had just happened, before he stepped into the showers himself.

*******

"So did he say anything when he saw you?" Matt asked, shoving another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"No, not really. I mean, I asked if he thought that he might see me today & he said 'no.' But that was all," Jeff sighed, taking a swig of his water.

"But you kissed him?"

"Yea, I couldn't help it. I miss that boy like crazy... like fucking crazy. But I know Phil needs his time, & I'm willing to wait for him until he's ready to confront me."

"That's probably what's best. You don't want to do anything drastic to where he'd just want to be through with you completely. You two are like the cutest couple ever, I wouldn't want to see that happen to you guys. He'll come around eventually, Jeff. But you, you _have_ to change the evil streak inside of you."

"I know but--"

"There are no 'but's' Jeff. If you want to _keep_ Phil, then you have to stop being overly protective & possessive of him. It's okay to be a _little_ bit that way, but you need to realize that the kid ain't no kind of property; he's your husband."

Jeff looked down at the table as he thought about his brother's words. Matt, & Phil, were both right; Phil was not a piece of property. & that's basically what Jeff has been treating him as. It was just a shame that it took Phil's leaving him a second time for him to finally get it through his head. He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, bro," Matt stood & headed towards the door, opening it.

"Hey, Matt..."

"Hey, Phil..."_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Matt was a bit lost for words staring into the olive colored eyes of Phil Brooks. He looked back into the house to see if Jeff had heard the younger man's voice upon his greeting with Matt. Stepping outside, Matt slowly closed the door a bit.

"Philly, what's up, man?"

"Is Jeff home? I kind of wanted to talk to him."

"Yea, he's here. But ah, quick question..."

"Yea?"

"Why exactly are you knocking on your own front door?" Matt teased, he was trying to ease some of the obvious tension.

"Oh! I dunno... I just, I dunno really," Phil smiled.

"Well, come in. I'll go grab Jeff so you guys can talk," Matt smiled ruffling Phil's dark locks. He really did like that kid & he hoped Jeff would stop being so fucking stubborn & just love the boy without all of the extra. Matt went back to where Jeff was with a huge smile on his face.

"What's that kool-aid grin for? Some hot girl whose car broke down at the door?" Jeff laughed.

"Nope, someone better."

"Who?"

"Phillip."

"Phil? _My_ Philly?!" Jeff's heart nearly stopped at what Matt had just told him.

"Yes, _that_ Phil. I only know one Phil, dude."

"Why didn't you come get me? What did he want? Did he say anything? Did he--"

"Go ask him yourself for Christ's sake, he's in the living room! I'm gonna head home to give ya some privacy. Later bro."

"Later," Jeff smiled.

Jeff damn near ran out of the kitchen, but slowed himself down before he actually made a fool of himself. He peeked around the corner watching Phil, who'd flipped on the tv to 'House.' He sighed, _'he looks so beautiful; my little princess...' _Jeff slowly walked into the living room & sat down next to Phil. Phil was almost startled by Jeff's sudden appearance as he hadn't heard Jeff come in. Blushing, he gave a weak smile before sinking back into the sofa.

Jeff had opened his mouth to say something, but instead grabbed Phil's face; bringing him in for a kiss. Phil noticed the sense of urgency, & desperation, in Jeff's kiss. It showed him how much Jeff really loved, & missed, him. He just hoped that it also meant Jeff was a changed man. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's midsection, pulling him closer. He placed desperate kisses across Phil's neck, & exposed portion of his chest.

"Jeff!...we have to...we have...to...talk!" Phil could barely get the words out between Jeff's frantic kissing & his need to control himself.

"... talk later. I just...want...need to...kiss you."

Jeff returned his lips to Phil's, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth, playing at his tongue ring. Jeff whined into Phil's mouth as he felt himself painfully harden. It had been so long since he'd been with Phil, & his body was craving the straight-edge extremist. He began undoing Phil's belt & jeans, sliding them down along with his boxer before releasing himself of his bottoms. Phil attempted to protest but was cut off when Jeff thrust hard into him, crying out in pleasure.

Jeff set an almost frenzied pace. The feeling of his husband's ass wrapped around his dick again almost caused him to lose complete control. He cradled the back of Phil's head, passionately kissing him while making love to him. He shuddered, & moaned against Phil's lips as he came inside of the younger man. Pulling out, but not wanting to, he snaked down Phil's lean figure. He kissed the head of Phil's dick before fully devouring all of of him. He caressed Phil's thighs & balls as he sucked hungrily at his treat. God how he missed the taste of Phil. It was a taste he didn't want to miss again. Phil reached down, tangling his finger's in Jeff's hair as he thrust up into his mouth.

Phil screamed out as he came down Jeff's throat. His whole body went limp as Jeff slowly released his dick from his mouth. Jeff lightly kissed the insides of Phil's thighs & across his manhood before sliding back up to Phil's pleasure covered face. He smiled down at the man he loved, & kissed him on the lips. Jeff rolled on to his side, pulling Phil with him, holding him tightly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Although he was feeling awesome after sex they'd just had. Phil hadn't forgotten his purpose for coming in the first place. He stared into Jeff's eyes.

"What?"

"We still need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N]** For those of you who have been following this story, I appreciate your patience. I've been lacking in updates for this work. Part of it was just me having hit a bit of 'writer's block,' the other part being just uninspired to write... anything. Anyway, here's the last & final chapter for 'Ownership.' I hope you all like it. :D

-- bgw

*****

"Ok, we can talk. But let's get showered & clean beforehand.," Jeff stated grabbing Phil by the hand.

"Agreed."

After cleaning each other up in a quick, hot shower; Jeff poured himself & Phil a couple of glasses of Pepsi & sat down at the kitchen table. Jeff sat across from Phil so that they were eye to eye. If Phil came to talk, Jeff was intent on listening. He that to Phil, that & so much more.

"So talk to me, princess," Jeff smiled weakly.

"Jeff, I've missed you. I've missed you a lot. I've missed all of our good times, laughs, shit like that; but what I don't miss is how horribly you treat me sometimes," Phil said. Jeff's face paled at those words, knowing how true they were.

Phil continued, "The shit that you have done to me since we've been together has been reprehensible! I understand that you get mad at me sometimes, but some of the punishment that I have received from you has been more than what I have ever deserved. I've never done anything so wrong that warranted some of the punishments you bestowed on me. & what I don't get is how you can bring yourself to treat me so badly."

Jeff twisted uncomfortably in his seat as Phil continued talking. "& each time your hurt me, you're always so sorry. & I actually believe that you won't ever do something horrible to me again. Yet, you fail at that every time. That last time, was exactly that, the_ last _time. I will come back to you, but this is my _final _time coming back to you. If things go wrong between us after this conversation, there will be no more chances for us. I will leave you for good. & no amount of your apologies, or sadness, will effect my decision to move on from you."

"I love you Jeff, I love you **a lot**. I don't want to be without you, ... I don't. But if my own happiness means that you have to be out of my life forever, then that's how things will be.I cannot, & will not, tolerate being treated like less than what I am just because you catch an attitude at times. I don't hurt you. Therefore, you shouldn't hurt me. I don't want you to hurt me. I just want you to love, & respect me, all of the time. No matter what. You got me?"

Jeff didn't say anything right away. He just sat there staring at Phil, soaking in everything he'd just said. He knew that Phil was right. He'd been such an ass to Phil. & Phil damn sure didn't deserve it. Jeff knew he had a choice to make; it was either change is ways for good, or lose Phil... for good.

"Baby-doll, you are right. You deserve so much better. So, so much better. & I understand that if I don't change, & change for good; then I'll lose your forever. That's something that I definitely don't want. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it. I don't even want to _think _about living the rest of my life without seeing that beautiful face of yours every morning. Lord knows that during the bit of time you were away, I had a lot of sleepless nights because my mind wouldn't let me rest well knowing you weren't around."

Jeff reached across the table to caress Phil's hands. He looked deep into Phil's gorgeous, olive eyes before he spoke again. "Baby, I know you mean what you've said. I totally respect it. & I'll do whatever I have to do to be a better person for you. I don't care if that means we have to go to marriage counseling, me going to anger management, whatever. I will do it for you... for us."

Phil smiled when Jeff leaned up & planted a soft, loving kiss on his pierced lips. They both stood & embraced each other. They stood there for a few moments, each loving the other's closeness.

"Come on baby, let's go grab something to eat! I'm so starving right now," Jeff suggested happily as he headed towards the door.

"Right behind you, babe."

***********

-One Year Later-

Jeff & Phil sat in their new home. The two recently moved out to Rockford, Illinois & were enjoying their lives together. Jeff had just completed his anger management counseling & the two were still participating in marriage counseling. They were happier than they'd ever been. They'd even adopted a couple of puppies from the local SPCA to help keep things around the house exciting.

As they laid outside by the lake, looking up at the stars; Jeff couldn't help but admire how incredibly pretty his lovely looked under the shine of the moonlight. He leaned over, nuzzling at his smooth cheeks.

Phil giggled at the soft tickle, "what are you playing at, naughty boy?"

"Naughty boy, eh? I can show you naughty," Jeff teased as he climbed on top of his Phil.

"Stop it Jeff! We're out here on the grass for fuck's sake," Phil laughed pushing Jeff off of him, taking off running towards their house.

Jeff grinned deviously & chased after his lover. They spent most of the night making sweet love to each other until they were both too tired to continue.

"I love you, Phillip Jack _Hardy_," Jeff giggled kissing Phil's forehead.

"& I love you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy," Phil replied as they drifted into a blissful sleep.


End file.
